


breaking the rules

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dadsona, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rise of the Emmas, Smut, Spanking, ernest just wants a girlfriend who isn't scared off by his dad, gagging, overprotective hugo, top hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why is Angela Lee sitting on my couch? And why does Ernest’s hair look so disheveled? And where is this water and wine you came down here for?” Hugo asked in rapid fire, turning to each of you with a cold glare beneath his glasses.OR: The one where you and Hugo come back early from date night, Ernest has a girl over, and you fail to cover for him. However, Hugo's punishment for you is way better than his punishment for Ernest.





	breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I'm sorry for making this so kinky but I follow that nsfwddaddsconfessions blog on Tumblr and boy are there some wild things on that blog. There was also a specific Tumblr post that inspired this, with a headcanon of Hugo being extremely overprotective if he ever caught Ernest with a girl/boy/romantic partner over. 
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! I wrote this in several different parts, but basically wrote all the smut last night at 1 am. I'm still tired, so I might not have caught everything. 
> 
> Again, sorry this is kind of bad, but I wanted to give the public what they wanted. I still love my mans, Hugo Vega. My next fic is going to be with my other mans, Robert Small. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I still can’t believe that they had to close the entire museum down for one attempted robbery. The kid wasn’t even armed!” You complained as Hugo pulled up to the house, parking the car. 

“If he really wanted to steal artwork, it should have been after hours and not during a Friday evening, the time where admission is free and everyone comes,” Hugo commented, unbuckling his seatbelt. You did the same, reaching into the backseat to retrieve the various cheeses the two of you picked up to make up for your foiled date night. 

For the past two years, you and Hugo have (almost) always gone on a date of some sort every Friday night. It was a way for Hugo to decompress, for you to spend time with him, and for Ernest to do whatever sixteen year olds do these days without their parent supervision. He was now trusted to be left alone, since 1) he was a sophomore in high school and 2) Lucien graduated and could no longer be a babysitter. 

Usually, the date night would consist of going to a museum, an exhibit, the aquarium, or a dinner. When your schedules were a little too hectic, you would stay home and just feed each other a lot of cheese. It was romantic in its gesture, but messy in reality. You often woke up to seeing some stray Gouda stuck to your clothes on Saturday mornings. But, for love, right?

However, this was no ordinary date night. This was the Freaky Friday, the last Friday of the month. You would sneak some White Zinfandel into your water bottle, casually drinking the alcohol with Hugo during whichever date activity you two were in the midst of. There was just something about going to a museum drunk that was exciting and entertaining. 

To further the ‘no ordinary date’ narrative, the museum closed because some punk tried to steal one of the Baroque paintings that the local museum constantly showed off. You heard it was given as a gift from one of those old tenured professors from the local university, but you never cared enough to find out for sure. 

“If I really wanted a famous painting, I would just try to look up a tutorial on how to make it online. They did it for the ‘Starry Night’.” You suggested, getting out of the car as Hugo did the same. You had a bit of trouble stabilizing yourself, standing still with your arms outstretched for five seconds. Once you deemed yourself physically stable, you turned around to look at Hugo. 

“They do?” Hugo questioned, locking the car. You nodded as you walked around the car, careful to not bump into the headlights. 

“Yeah, some student made a really good copy of it, and it sold for, like, 30,000 dollars,” You replied, walking along the stone path to Hugo’s front door. The garage might have been overflowing with stuff of yours that you might still need to unpack, but that was a problem that will be resolved eventually. 

“Dang, who needs creativity when you can just copy the masters?” Hugo laughed, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his keys. You smiled, reaching the front steps of the house. You could tell that Ernest was home, for the lights were on. You peered in, having a hazy view of the living room through the frosted glass surrounding the front door. You saw a figure on the couch. You smiled, thinking of Ernest staying up to make sure that both you and Hugo survive Freaky Friday. (We don't talk about the one time you almost didn't.) 

However, as you peered in closer, ignoring Hugo fumbling to find the right key on his key chain, you noticed the figure strangely moving. A part of it suddenly shot up when Hugo finally put the key into the keyhole. As you leaned in further, you realized that it was two figures. One on top of the other. The one on top looked thinner than Ernest, with far paler skin and longer, blacker hair. 

Is that…

Holy shit, you thought. Ernest has a girl over! 

You let out a gasp, not paying to the fact that Hugo was seconds away from opening up the door to his son getting jiggy with some girl on his living room couch. Before he could, he turned to you, eyebrows raised. “Is something wrong, babe?” 

You panicked, trying to think of an excuse as to why you let out a dramatic gasp. “I… uh… just had a thought,” 

He smiled, letting his hands slip from the door knob and settle on his hips. Stalling commenced. “About what?”

“Um… I was thinking,” You said, trying to figure out how to cover for Ernest very much buzzed. The first idea that came to your buzzed-state-of-mind was tempting him with some sexual act. Maybe, just maybe, you could distract from seeing his son getting buck wild with a girl by suggesting to getting buck wild yourself. “About… what if we…” You continued, wrapping your arms around his neck, stroking the hair there. You hoped the fact that you were still holding a bag of cheese wasn’t killing the mood you were trying to set. You felt him shiver as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. Guess it didn’t. “Did a little… explicit stuff. Tonight. Since it’s been so long.” 

He smirked, buying into your coverup. “But Ernest is home. He’ll hear us.”

“Not if we use the right tools,” You smirked, baiting him to kiss you by leaning into him. He took it, roughly pressing you up against the door and meeting your lips with his. You relaxed in his grip, moving your lips against his as his mustache tickled your face. 

This is my chance, you thought as you tried to take the keys out of the lock, turning the knob to open the door. With a little struggle, you were able to with Hugo still nipping at your lips. You could hear the oh so familiar sound of two bodies bolting away from each other, and two pairs of lips pulling away. You try to not dwell on the fact that your precious, smart, amazing sort-of son Ernest is hooking up with a girl and didn’t tell you, and instead you tried to lead Hugo up the stairs. 

It was a challenge, trying to walk down the straight line that connects the front door to stairwell. You had to walk past the kitchen, dining room, and, of course, the living room. You feverishly kissed him, pulling slightly on his hair to get him even more aroused. You also were getting a little aroused, but you were trying to focus on your mission. You knew that if Hugo were to catch Ernest with a girl over, without permission, he would have a heart attack, and then come back from the dead to beat his son’s ass. 

As you had maneuvered your way to the staircase with little tripping, you felt Hugo pull away, your eyes shooting up. “Where’s Ernest?” Hugo asked, almost as breathless as you. You kept your grip on his face as you replied. 

“I bet he’s in his room, so we need to quickly get to ours.” You rushed out, trying not to look beyond Hugo. You knew that if you did, Hugo would to, and your makeshift cover up would fail. Nevertheless, Hugo nodded, picking you up with his Strong Dad Arms. He resumed kissing you, carrying you up the stairs and to his room. 

Once he got his bedroom door opened, he took the bag of cheese of out of your hands, slowly placing it on the dresser before throwing you onto the bed. The movement left you on your stomach as you looked back at Hugo closing the door quietly. Hugo crawled over you, kissing at your neck. His hands were placed on either side of your head, legs wrapping around yours so it left your lower half immobile. Damn him and his wrestling moves in the bedroom. 

All coherent thoughts left your mind as you felt him grip your wrists, your body completely at his mercy. You let out a low whine as he grinded into you, his crotch against your bottom. You tried to hold back a moan at the sensation, biting your lip. “Wait! I need to get, some, fuck, some water! I’m really thirsty!” You said, hoping this excuse will work so you can quietly yell at Ernest. Hugo pulled away, looking at you as you turned your head to look at him. 

“Really? Water?” He questioned, reaching behind his head to undo his man bun. Oh, that means business. You squirmed at the action, your body instinctively knowing what always followed Hugo letting his hair down. 

“I-i could also get some wine? For the cheese? We could eat cheese and drink wine and do the do like some… cheesy… rom-com?” You tried, knowing that pun was one of your weaker ones. Hugo let out a soft chuckle, rolling off of you to let you go. 

“Fine, but be back quick. I’m trying to have blue cheese, not blue balls,” He agreed, smiling at your groan as you jumped off the bed. You quickly ran down the stairs, not looking back as you headed to the living room. Before you entered, you readjusted yourself, trying to not make it look like you were just making out with Hugo when you were about to lecture his son about making out. You saw Ernest and a similarly-aged Asian girl talking quietly on the couch, both red faced and frantic looking. 

“Ernest! What the hell!” You whispered yelled, heading to stand behind the couch. The two whipped their heads in your direction, fear written all over their face. You knew that fear was warranted if Hugo was to calm down here now. “Why the hell would you bring a girl over to the house?” You stared at their deer-in-headlights expressions, their mouths open but no words coming out. “Who even is this girl?”

“Her name’s Angela, she’s in my chemistry class. We were lab partners,” Ernest started, scratching the back of his head. He avoided eye contact, as well as this Angela girl. “Look, we weren’t doing anyth-”

“Don’t try that card with me, Ernest. I saw you guys getting freaky through the glass in the doorway!” You cut him off, the sophomore hanging his head down in shame. You sighed, rubbing your face. “Look, first off, I’m upset that you didn’t tell me about her.” You turned to the girl, her face still as red as a tomato. “Listen, I bet you’re a lovely girl with several great qualities and a bright future ahead of you. However, this is not the way you want to introduce yourself as Ernest’s… whatever you guys are.” You waved your hands between the two, the teenagers nodding rapidly. “Now, Angela, how are you going to get home?” 

The girl looked surprised when you said her name, facing you but not making eye contact. “I, um, called my sister just now to pick me up.”

“Is she old enough to drive? Does she have a license? Does she-”

“Jesus, lay off the third degree,” Ernest said, grabbing onto your wrist. “Her sister is in college now. She was one of Amanda’s friends.” 

“Really?” You asked, a smile blooming on your face at the mention of your daughter. “Which one?” 

“Emma L.” She responded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “They were in photography together.” You let out a gasp, your dad brain not remembering an ‘Emma L.’ How many Emmas were there in Maple Bay?

“Okay, well, tell her to hurry up so you don’t run into Hugo,” You replied, your brain hurting at the thought of another Emma in Amanda’s life. 

“Why are you guys home so early? Freaky Friday’s usually means you’re going to be coming in drunk off your butts at 12 am,” Ernest asked, crossing his arms across his chest. You raised your eyebrows at him, challenging him to continue on with the sass he was giving you. 

“For your information, some guy tried to rob the museum and they shut it down, so we had nothing better to do than eat cheese at home,” You replied, smiling internally at how the smug look on his face disappeared.

“Babe? You okay down there? You’ve been gone for…” Shit, you thought. Hugo. Your face fell to your hands, the two teens undoubtedly looking over at Hugo on the staircase in fright. Before you could try to lie your way out of this, Hugo was already bounding over, in all of his robe-and-hair down rage. 

“What is going on here?” He demanded, his teacher voice booming through the rest of the house. You briefly wondered where Duchess was, but the thought was overrun by your sudden arousal at his dominating tone. You didn’t know what about his teacher voice got you hot all over, but it did. You tried to conceal the shiver that went down your spine as you faced him. 

“Hey… Hugo… funny seeing you here,” You tried, leaning casually against the couch. He shot you a glare as he walked around the couch, standing in front of a shrinking Ernest and Angela. On second thought, his loud voice started to make your head bound, and not in the good way. Being buzzed while this was happening was not helping you. And being slightly horny was not helping you be a Stern Father Figure for Ernest while Hugo is standing glowering in a robe, hitting his mid thigh. It showed off the strong muscle there, most likely from his years in wrestling. His figure rivaled Craig’s physique, and that was saying something.

“Why is Angela Lee sitting on my couch? And why does Ernest’s hair look so disheveled? And where is this water and wine you came down here for?” He asked in rapid fire, turning to each of you with a cold glare beneath his glasses. Again, his whole teacher schtick did something to you that words could not explain. You nervously bit your lip. 

“They had a science pro-” 

“Mr. Maheswaran didn’t assign any homework this weekend. He said he needed a break, so they were just going to read Chapter 13,” Hugo cut you off, crossing his (muscular) arms over his (strong) chest. You could tell Hugo wasn’t wearing a shirt under the robe. Maybe he wasn’t wearing anything under the robe… 

“Dad, I-”

“Save the excuses, Ernest.” Hugo cut him off, holding up a hand to silence him. Ernest immediately quieted, sinking back into the sofa. Before anyone could say anything, an unfamiliar ringtone sounded through the air. The asian girl quickly picked up her phone, still looking at the ground as she put the ear to her phone. She looked to Ernest.

“My sister is here,” She rushed out, nervously twirling her hair. Before Ernest could usher her out the door, Hugo started yelling again. 

“Well, Emma is going to have to wait, Angela, because I am not even close to being done yelling at you two!” Hugo put his hands on his hips, walking from one end of the couch to the other as the two teenagers (and you) stared fearfully up at him. “What possessed you two to think it was a good idea to be unsupervised in my house while I was trying to have a lovely night with my boyfriend?” He asked, obviously a rhetorical question. “It was obvious what you two were doing,” 

“Mr. Vega,” Angela started, a lock of black hair still trapped in her fingers. 

“Save it, Lee. I know when two teens think they’re being sneaky and not obvious that they were just making out. I am a teacher. Your generation is not slick,” Hugo interrupted, holding up a finger to silence her. 

“Hugo, please, let the poor girl home,” You tried, walking over to his side to pull on his hand. “Her sister is here, and it’s friday night and it’s late-”

“It’s nine pm,” Hugo chimed in, looking over at you with slightly softer eyes. 

You rolled your eyes, hugging onto his arm. “It’s late for them, and you aren’t in the right frame of mind to be yelling at two of your students,” You reminded, slightly leaning into whisper in his ear, “You’re slightly drunk and horny.”

“Ugh, fine,” Hugo sighed, gripping onto your waist. “Angela, I will see you Monday during lunch to talk to you. Ernest, I expect to see you down in the living room at 10 am tomorrow. And you,” Hugo listed, facing you once again. “Go to the room. I'm going to make sure these two don’t pull any funny business at the door.” 

He discreetly tapped your butt as he let go, making you jump a bit. You looked back at Ernest and Angela, who were now getting up to walk to the door. You avoided eye contact with Ernest, rushing up the stairs. You knew you were in for it when Hugo came back up. 

~~~~~

“Well, well, well,” Hugo declared as he walked into his bedroom, seeing you with your legs crossed on the bed. You weren’t entirely sure if the two of you would go Full Throttle and get into the dom/sub setup you have, so you decided not to jerk off while you waited. It was one of Hugo’s ‘no-nos’. “What do you have to say for yourself, baby?” 

You sucked in a breathe at the petname, avoiding eye contact as he got closer. Soon, you were staring directly at his crotch as he stood in front of you. The only thing separating you and his body was a flimsy robe. You looked up at him, silently asking him if you could take it off. 

“Well, if you don’t feel like talking, I guess I can make sure you won’t for the rest of the night,” Hugo quipped, quickly turning around to go to his closet. So, it is going to be one of those nights, you thought to yourself excitedly. You started to unbutton your button down, throwing it somewhere in the corner. You knew Hugo would make you pick it up tomorrow morning, but you couldn’t think too much about it when you were tipsy, horny, and Hugo was reaching high to get The Special Box, located on the top shelf in the closet. As he stretched to reach, you could see more and more of his legs, the very bottom of his ass exposed. 

“Fuck,” you said out loud, trying to wiggle out of your pants. As you tried to kick off your pants, leaving you in your boxer briefs, Hugo’s gruff voice cut through the air. 

“No swearing, baby. You know the rules,” Hugo reminded, striding over to you with The Special Box in his eyes. Once again, your eye level was right where his crotch was, now creating a tent in the flimsy robe he was wearing. 

In a flash, you were suddenly being picked up and placed on his lap, your ass up and your face in the bedding. You held back a moan at the movement, Hugo placing the box on your exposed lower back. You didn't turn around, leaving what toys he was going to use a mystery. 

You heard some of the items jostle around, keeping your arms by your sides tightly as you bit your lip. Soon, the weight of the box was lifted off of your back. You felt Hugo shift his leg, lifting it so it now rested on top of the back of your knees. Your legs were now trapped, suggesting he was going to go hard tonight. 

You couldn't wait.

You jumped (or moved as much as you could) as you felt Hugo trace his fingertips down the length of your spine, leaving goosebumps in his path. He grabbed your wrists, pulling them behind your back. He spread his legs, his left leg still on your knees, his right leg pressed against your stomach. Your crotch was rubbing against the bedding, precum no doubt staining the front of your briefs. 

“Hugo, pl-” before you could finish your beg, you felt the Infamous BallGag work its way into your mouth, silencing you as you squirmed around. 

“Even though I can hear Ernest listening to his music loudly from his room, you still are going to have to be quiet, darling,” Hugo whispered, securing the gag. You tried to nod, your mind swirling with lust and sexual frustration. You wanted - no, needed - Hugo to touch you somewhere, and he wasn't doing it. “You look so pretty for me, gagged and aching for my touch, lovely,” Hugo remarked, a hand threading through your hair as another trailed up your calves. You preened at the touch, chasing after it as he moved his hand away from your head. 

Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of your ass, making you moan around the gag. It came out muffled and pathetic, but you couldn't stop yourself. He soon grabbed each cheek with both of his hands, kneading them in his hands. 

“You like that, baby? Like me playing with your ass?” He whispered again, his voice still stern and authoritative. You nodded eagerly, your eyes squeezed closed. Heat was coursing through your veins as you tried to keep your whines to a minimum. The gag could only do so much. 

You let out a loud moan, however, when the first slap was delivered to your ass. You craned your neck back, looking at Hugo. A smug look donned his face, his glasses perched low on the bridge of his nose as he looked back at you teasingly. He smacked your butt again, your body acting on its own agenda and grinding down onto the bed. Your hands shot up, gripping the sheet by your head for something to hold onto. 

“No rubbing one off on the bed,” He murmured into your ear, his presence surrounding you. He spanked you yet again, his palm coming down harder each time. And every time, you felt your bottom jiggle with the slap. Despite all of the workouts with Craig, you still had some fat back there, which you (and undoubtedly Hugo) were grateful for. After two more spanks, and more whining from you, he pulled down your briefs, exposing your bare backside for him to see. 

“Such a pretty ass, baby. All mine, hm?” Hugo said in a hushed tone, rubbing his huge palm over the swell of your ass. You nodded rapidly, shivers going down your spine at his possessiveness. Sometimes it got annoying, but it never did when it was in the bedroom. “I would give you a treat, but I really don't think you deserve it.” He finished the sentence by spanking you hard, pulling a loud whimper out of you. 

“You've been very naughty today. Want to know why?” You could barely grasp what he was saying, your mind swimming in a pool of ecstasy. “You lied to me, darling. Lying. Is. Bad.” He punctuated each word with another spank, no doubt leaving your butt red as you moaned around the gag again. You curled your fingers and toes, gripping onto the bedspread with all your might. You wanted so badly to touch yourself, but you knew that if you did, you wouldn't be able to cum at all tonight. 

“You tried to cover up my son breaking one of my rules for him, all while breaking one of my rules for you,” he continued, roughly gripping at your ass, the feeling of nails digging into your flesh leaving you a withering mess. 

You were right on the edge, only a little bit of stimulus away from having an intense orgasm. On one hand, you wanted to risk it. Cum and have him punish you even more. He could stop you from coming again, keeping you on edge for the rest of the night and leaving you to jerk off an hour after he was done and asleep. Or, he might even make you cum so many times that he milked you dry. On the other hand, you could not cum and bask in his praise after, cumming together as you held hands and he whispered sweet nothings into your ear. 

However, while you were debating on to cum or not to cum, Hugo opened up the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers without you noticing. You weren't ready when he shoved two fingers right into your hole, pleasure shooting up your spine as you came immediately. You felt your eyes roll back into your head for a few seconds, pleasure coursing through your body at the intrusion. 

“Wow, so desperate for me that you came untouched. So needy, baby,” Hugo cooed, rubbing your inner walls. You incoherently babbled around the gag, feeling overstimulated as he worked his (long) fingers into you. His fingers were soon going to graze your prostate, and it would be hard to stop you from not coming multiple times if he kept pressure there. 

He continued pumping his fingers into you, spreading them apart at times to scissor you open some more. You felt heat coiling at the pit of your stomach again, the sensation increasing as he suddenly plunged four fingers into you. 

“Hoo-ga,” you whimpered around the gag, your pleas muffled. You swore you heard him laugh at that. If he wasn't knuckle deep in you right now, you definitely would have wiped that smirk that was most likely on his face. Instead, you continued to fist the sheets as he rubbed against your prostate. You felt another orgasm approaching, feeling like you were a college student again who could masturbate up to five times in a day without cumming dry. 

(That was just one of the great things about Hugo; he knew how to treat you right in all aspects of your relationship. He respected you, respected your boundaries and wishes, your interests and dislikes. But he also knew how to wrap you around his finger at times, leaving you a begging mess for him to control and dominate. You made love more often than not, but when it was like this; kinky, wild, animalistic; you were in a long ride. And a sore ass.)

Just as you get close to your second orgasm, he pulled his fingers out. You protested, trying to kick your leg to no avail. It was still trapped under his leg. Before you could (try to) vocalize your discontent, Hugo manhandled you again, pushing you to the center of the bed. You were still on your stomach, your ass exposed and available for him. Your position was similar to how it was towards the beginning of the night, his legs wrapping around yours to trap them, his arms coming under your own arms to link behind your head, leaving you in a headlock. 

However, this time around you both were naked, his above average dick sliding in between your cheeks. You tried to grind back, moaning at the feeling of his dick catching against your rim. 

“God, I want to tease you some more, but I can't hold back any longer,” Hugo muttered, finishing his sentence by instantly bottoming out into you. You let out a loud howl, Ernest undoubtedly hearing it. You felt all the air get pushed out of you at the motion, Hugo filling up so much of you with one stroke. You tried to reach back and grab for his hands, wanting to feel him even more than you could already. He complied, unwrapping his arms around your head and lacing his fingers with yours. 

You gripped his hands tightly as he started to shallowly thrust into you, pulling out a few inches only to plunge back in. He started marking your neck, biting on the back of your neck, which he knew was your weak spot. Shivers trailed down your spine as he nibbled on the area, no doubt leaving a hickey there. Your dick rubbed harshly against the sheets, precum staining the material under you as you were plowed further into the bed by Hugo. 

Soon, Hugo was gripping your wrists, leaving you immobile as he pulled almost all the way out with every thrust, leaving you empty and full at the same time. You kept gasping at the action, Hugo giving you no time to catch your breath before he is manhandling you again, forcing you onto your back and you legs onto his shoulders. You ignored the ache in your back at the sudden movement, focusing on how you could feel Hugo even deeper than before. You forced your eyes open, only to see Hugo staring lustfully back at you. His glasses were gone, cast aside during sometime when your face was smothered into the bed. 

He reached behind you, trying to undo the gag around your head. Soon, he got it unbuckled, throwing it across the room. He let out a small chuckle, using one of the pillow case’s extra fabric to wipe away at the drool on your chin from the gag. You tried to not feel too embarrassed by it, focusing on how Hugo hadn't slowed down his thrusts at all as he cleaned you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

He wrapped a hand around your leaking cock, stroking it harshly with the hand that still had some lube on it. It resulted in making your cock even more slick and the pleasure rising even more. You knew you were close, and you could feel that Hugo was close, too. His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, plunging further and further into you as he chased his orgasm. 

After a few moments, it all happened at once. 

You heard him mumble a ‘I love you’, but before you could respond, your own orgasm racked through your body, leaving you frozen in pleasure as you clenched around him. You immediately felt him freeze, his own orgasm releasing into you, flooding your walls. You felt your cum splatter against your chest in thick ropes, pumping out of you in intense waves. You knew the same was for Hugo as he shook a bit with every wave of his orgasm, falling onto you as you stroked his hair. You gasped at the feeling of his chest press against your cock, your cum sticking to both his and your chest. 

You both were gasping for air, coming down from your respective highs. Hugo was still tightly pressed against you, leaving your overstimulated cock twitching between both of your chests. You whined a bit, the feeling of sleep slowly starting to take over your mind. You tried to keep your eyes open, wanting to say ‘I love you’ back to Hugo, but your eyes couldn't stay open as you felt him pull away. 

~~~~~~

When you woke up, the light from outside was blinding. You scrunched up your face, covering your eyes as you sat up. Bad move, you thought to yourself as your ass started to throb, a reminder of last night’s activities. Your head pounded, a reminder that you were hungover. 

When you extended your arm out to touch Hugo, you felt nothing. You slowly braced yourself to open your eyes, your eyesight slowly adjusting to the bright room. Soon, they came into focus, showing that yes, indeed, Hugo was not in bed. You looked over to the nightstand, the alarm clock there displaying a bright, red ‘11:37’. You sighed, flopping down onto the bed again. Everything around you smelt so comfortingly like Hugo, an intoxicating mix of ‘new book’ and baked goods. 

You looked down, seeing one of Hugo’s old college shirts adorn your body. It was big on you, skirting the top of your thighs. You felt you were wearing boxers, most likely Hugo’s sense you preferred boxer briefs. 

It took a lot of effort to get out of bed, and even more effort to get down stairs. You had to hold onto the wall on your journey down. Pain was racking all over your body, the inevitable post-fucking soreness settling in. As you (finally) got to the ground floor, the welcoming smell of pancakes filled your nostrils. You slowly made your way over to the kitchen, seeing a delightful sight. 

Hugo was standing by the stove, flipping pancakes in one of the burners. He was wearing a tight tank top and saggy sweatpants, slightly hanging off his hips to show his strong V-line. Ernest was sitting at the kitchen island, wearing one of his dad’s shirts and a pair of basketball shorts. A worn copy of ‘Emma’ by Jane Austen was in his hands. A pair of glasses (that looked very similar to Hugo’s pair) was perched on Ernest’s nose, his eyebrows furrowed as he read the book and waited for food. 

You smiled, slowly shuffling over as you yawned. “Did I miss the lecture?” You asked, opening up the fridge in search of the pickle jar. Hugo and Ernest turned to look at you, smiles adorning both of their faces. 

“Yeah, I already got the verbal tongue lashing from Mr. Vega himself,” Ernest joked, bookmarking his page in the novel and closing it. Hugo rolled his eyes, moving to kiss you on the forehead and whisper a ‘good morning’ to you. You smiled as you found the pickle juice, chugging half of it before putting it back. 

“Don't be over dramatic, Ernest. It wasn't that bad,” Hugo remarked, returning to flip some more pancakes. You chuckled as you slid into the spot next to Ernest, wincing once your bottom touched the seat. It took you a second to get comfortable. 

“Well, I think I can be a little dramatic since I am grounded for the next month and I have to pick up Duchess’s poop whenever we go out now,” Ernest replied, giving you a ‘I-know-I’m-in-the-wrong-but-I-didn't-think-it-was-this-bad’ look. You shrugged. 

“I mean, you were getting buck wild with Angela on our living room couch. Sounds a little problematic to me,” You laughed. Ernest jokingly punched you in the arm, which you responded by clutching your arm in mock-hurt. 

“Don't act like you and dad don’t get buck wild on the couch, too. I have seen it before. It has permanently been burned onto the back of my eyelids whenever I try to sleep,” Ernest complained, making you blush as you remembered the one time Ernest caught you and Hugo making out on his couch.

“Well, when you pay for the bills in this house, you can do whatever you want,” Hugo laughed, pointing his spatula at Ernest before winking at you. You winked back. 

“So, how long have you been seeing Angela? Have you written any poetry about her yet?” You teased, referring to that one time you caught Ernest writing a poem about his freshmen year crush on the varsity cheer captain. He wasn't all that subtle about it when he asked what was a word that rhymes with ‘Brittany’. 

The teenager groaned, covering his face with his hands. “No, I haven't written any poetry about her. And we've been sort of talking since last month.” 

“Dang, Vega men move fast,” you joked, referring to how Hugo was already showing you his wrestling moves on your third date with him. You didn't miss the light hearted glare Hugo sent you. You made a kissy face back at him. 

“You're not allowed to date anyone until you're 35, Ernest,” Hugo declared, placing a plate of three perfectly made pancakes in front of you and Ernest. He then placed some forks, knives, and syrup in front of the two of you. 

“Dad! That's not fair!” Ernest whined, turning to you. “Did you do that with Amanda?” 

You shrugged. “I tried, but she said none of the boys at her school were with her time anyways. Still don't know what she saw in that Noah kid.” 

You saw Hugo nod as you started to drizzle your pancakes with syrup. “Noah was an ass in my class. Amanda deserves way better.” 

“You know who also deserves better?” Ernest asked, both you and Hugo turning to him for his response. “Me! This injustice is deplorable and I will take this straight to the Supreme Court, where I will find my justice!” Both you and Hugo laughed, shaking your head at his declaration. The Supreme Court would never accept a case like this.


End file.
